gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros vs Playstation All-Stars
Super Smash Bros X Playstation All-Stars is a crossover fighting game developed by HAL Labrotories and Superbot Entertainment and published by Nintendo and Sony for the Wii U, and Playstation 4 systems. Character Roster Nintendo *Mario (Super Mario Bros) *Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Kirby (Kirby) *Pikachu (Pokemon) *Samus (Metroid) *Fox (Star Fox) *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) *Ness (Earthbound) *Yoshi (Yoshi's Island) *Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Wario (Warioware) *Marth (Fire Emblem) *Mr. Game and Watch (Game and Watch) *Ice Climbers (Ice Climber) *R.O.B. (Gyromite) *Isaac (Golden Sun) *Little Mac (Punch-Out) *Pit (Kid Icarus) *Olimar (Pikimin) *Villager (Animal Crossing) *Wii Fit Trainer (Wii Fit) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) (3rd Party) *Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) (3rd) *Mega Man (Mega Man) (3rd Party) Sony *Kratos (God of War) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) *Parappa (Parappa the Rapper) *Radec (Killzone) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Cole Macgrath (inFAMOUS) *Toro (Deko Demo Issyo) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Ratchet and Clank (Ratchet and Clank) *Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Sir Daniel (Medievil) *Sackboy (LittleBIGPlanet) *Chimera Hybrid (Resistance) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Emmett Graves (Starhawk) *Kat (Gravity Rush) *Joel (The Last of Us) *Hooded Figure (Journey) *Iota (Tearaway) *Big Daddy (Bioshock) (3rd party) *Raiden (Metal Gear Rising) (3rd party) *Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) (3rd party) Rivals *Mario/Sackboy *Link/Kratos *Kirby/Fat Princess *Pikachu/Cole *Samus/Emmett *Fox/Sly *Captain Falcon/Radec *Mr. Game and Watch/Parappa *R.O.B/Toro *Marth/Sir Daniel *Yoshi/Big Daddy *Donkey Kong/Spike *Wario/Sweet Tooth *Ness/Kat *Ice Climbers/Ratchet and Clank *Sonic/Nathan Drake *Isaac/Nariko *Snake/Raiden *Little Mac/Jak and Daxter *Pit/Chimera *Mega Man/Isaac Clarke *Olimar/Joel *Wii Fit Trainer/Iota *Villager/Hooded Figure Bosses (unplayable) Rayquazza (Pokemon) Diablon (Sonic the hedgehog) Ridley (Metroid) Ares (God of war) Cerberus (Devil May Cry) Negativitron (Little Big planet) Master Hand and Crazy Hand (fought by SSB characters) Polygonman (fought by PAS characters) Rainbow (final boss) Stages The stages in this game are crossovers similar to the stages in Playstation All-Stars crossing over with a series from the other side of this. Nintendo *Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros/LittleBIGPlanet) *Skyloft (The Legend of Zelda/God of War) *Green Greens (Kirby/Fat Princess) *Pokemon Stadiu (Pokémon/InFAMOUS/Ape Escape/God of War/Twisted Metal/Ratchet and Clank) *Norfair (Metroid/Starhawk) *Lylat Cruise (Star Fox/Sly Cooper) *Port Town Aero Dive (F-Zero/Killzone) *Onett (Earthbound/Gravity Rush) *Yoshi's Island (Yoshi/Bioshock) *Jungle Hijinx (Donkey Kong/Ape Escape) *Diamond City (Warioware/Twisted Metal) *Castle Siege (Fire Emblem/Medievil) *Flat Zone (Game and Watch/Parappa the Rapper) *Mario Bros. (Mario Bros/LocoRoco) *Weyard (Golden Sun/Heavenly Sword) *Boxing Ring (Punch-Out!!/Jak and Daxter) *Skyworld (Kid Icarus/Resistance) *Green Hill Zone (Sonic the Hedgehog/Uncharted) *Shadow Moses Island (Metal Gear) *Wily Castle (Mega Man/Dead Space) *Distant Planet (Pikmin/The Last of Us) *Smashville (Animal Crossing/Journey) *Wuhu Island (Wii series/Tearaway) *Pictochat (Nintendo/Buzz!) Sony *Hades (God of War/The Legend of Zelda) *Black Rock Stadium (Twisted Metal/Warioware) *Titania (Fat Princess/Kirby) *Dojo (Parappa the Rapper/Game and Watch) *Invasion (Killzone/F-Zero) *Stowaways (Uncharted/Sonic the Hedgehog) *Paris (Sly Cooper/Star Fox) *Alden's Tower (InFAMOUS/Pokémon) *Toro Town (Toro/Xenosaga) *Fearless (Heavenly Sword/Golden Sun) *Metropolis (Ratchet and Clank/Ice Climber) *Sandover Village (Jak and Daxter/Punch-Out!!) *Graveyard (Medievil/Fire Emblem) *Dreamscape (LittleBIGPlanet/Super Mario Bros.) *San Francisco (Resistance/Kid Icarus) *Time Station (Ape Escape/Donkey Kong/Super Mario Bros./Pokemon/The Legend of Zelda/Metroid/Kirby) *Outlands (Starhawk/Metroid) *The Ruins (Gravity Rush/Earthbound) *Columbia (Bioshock Infinite/Yoshi) *Shadow Moses Island (again) *USG Ishimura (Dead Space/Mega Man) *Flooded Streets (The Last of Us/Pikmin) *Desert (Journey/Animal Crossing) *Papercraft (Tearaway/Wii series) *x7 (Playstation Home/Electroplankton) Modes *Story *Arcade *Versus *Challenge *Extras *Options Category:PlayStation games Category:Nintendo Category:Sony Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Mario Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Kirby Category:Pokemon Category:Metroid Category:Star Fox Category:F-Zero Category:Ice Climbers Category:Wario Category:Yoshi Category:Donkey Kong Category:Earthbound Category:Sonic Category:Metal Gear Solid Category:Mega Man Category:Twisted Metal Category:BioShock Category:Fighting Category:Dead Space